This invention relates to a combination battery holder and antenna for a remote signaling device wherein the outer peripheral surface of the battery holder is used as a bobbin for winding the antenna.
Modern vehicles are typically provided with a control that can receive remote signals such as from a remote keyless entry system. The vehicle has a transmitter/ receiver capable of receiving coded instructions from the remote signaling device, and then actuating components on the vehicle if the signals are appropriate.
Such remote signaling devices are known as keyfobs, and will typically include switches for locking the door, unlocking the door, unlocking the trunk, etc. Keyfobs have several competing challenges with regard to design and packaging. Most desirably, the keyfob should not be too large. The keyfob is typically carried in a purse or a user""s pocket, and thus it is desirable to have it be as small as possible. On the other hand, the keyfob must house a battery and an antenna which is part of the transmitter/receiver. Further, as more components are being controlled by such remote signaling devices, more switches are being incorporated into the keyfob. All of the above factors combine to make the production of a relatively small keyfob which still provides all of the desired functional characteristics a significant challenge.
In the disclosed embodiment of this invention, a component for holding the battery onto a circuit board further provides the antenna for the transmitter/receiver. In a preferred embodiment, the battery holder receives the battery at an inner peripheral surface, and the outer peripheral surface of the battery holder provides a bobbin for the antenna. The antenna is wound around this outer periphery. The combined antenna and battery holder may then be plugged into the circuit board and connected in any number of ways. The use of the single component to provide both functions results in significant reduction in cost and assembly complexity for the keyfob. Perhaps most importantly, the use of the combined component reduces the required space inside the keyfob, thus allowing the keyfob to be made relatively small.
These and other features of the present invention can be best understood from the following specification and drawings, the following of which is a brief description.